


Mehrere Bruchstücke der Wahrheit

by ShatrisLerran



Series: Die Chroniken vom Wolf [10]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Миттермайер получает отчет Меклингера о мятеже на Урваши. Таймлайн между 98 и 99 сериями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mehrere Bruchstücke der Wahrheit

Во второй половине декабря 800 КЭ/2 НР имперский флот под командованием адмиралов Миттермайера и Биттенфельда возвращался в новую столицу. После краткого совещания, где обсуждались вопросы перегруппировки кораблей из сдавшихся флотилий и назначения новых командующих подразделениями, Вольфганг Миттермайер вернулся в каюту, служившую ему кабинетом на "Беофульфе", оставив текущие дела на заместителей. Он был намерен просмотреть записи недавнего сражения при Рантемарио на симуляторе, чтобы проанализировать тактику обеих армий. Миттермайер делал так после каждой битвы, обычно не один. Они с Ройенталем считали необходимым учиться на собственных ошибках и на ошибках врага, чтобы в будущих сражениях не допускать просчетов. «Война еще не кончилась», - подумал Ураганный Волк, включая трехмерный экран. Разноцветные треугольники флотов начали свое движение. Темп записи намного превосходил реальную скорость перемещения кораблей, позволяя просмотреть многодневное сражение за час или полтора. Если сосредоточиться на картинке, можно забыть на какое-то время, что с той стороны симулятора никого нет. «Смотри, Миттермайер, вот если бы хватило времени развернуть левый и правый фланги в этих направлениях, тебе пришлось бы плохо, не так ли?» Вольфганг вздрогнул. Конечно, это была его собственная мысль. «Действительно, мне пришлось бы плохо, не подоспей флот Биттенфельда». На экран вплыли острые треугольники, изображающие «Черных Рыцарей». Миттермайер продолжал просматривать схему боя, попутно отмечая для себя особо удачные тактические ходы. «Валену пришлось трудно в этой битве, его чуть не взяли в окружение. Еще бы немного, и… Но потом прибыл Меклингер. Это заметно изменило обстановку и вопрос об исходе боя был решен. Флот противника отступил…» Миттермайер с восхищением заново просмотрел маневры с созданием виртуальных границ, произведенные Ройенталем. «Если бы я когда-нибудь взялся за написание тактического руководства взамен того старья, по которому мы учились, этот пример был приведен как лучший образец!» Дальнейшие события не представляли интереса с точки зрения тактики, но, тем не менее, Миттермайер просмотрел и их. «Мы догоняли флот Ройенталя на предельной скорости, и когда он оказался в пределах досягаемости, мы увидели выстрелы с той стороны… и не в нашу сторону. Я знал, что у Ройенталя не было в подчинении таких командующих, как Вален и Биттенфельд, но то, что кто-то из его людей замыслит такую подлость, я и подумать не мог. И, я уверен, что он тоже…».

В дверь постучали.  
\- Войдите! – сказал Миттермайер, выключая симулятор. – А, Байерляйн, это вы. Что-то забыли сказать на совещании?  
\- Нет, ваше высокопревосходительство, - ответил Байерляйн, отдавая честь. – Просто мне только что сообщили некую информацию, которая может представлять для вас интерес.  
\- Официальную? – уточнил Миттермайер.  
\- Не совсем, - сказал его подчиненный, слегка смутившись. – Говорят, что гранд-адмирал Меклингер представил кайзеру рапорт по результатам расследования инцидента на Урваши…  
\- Его содержание известно? – нахмурившись, спросил Миттермайер.  
\- Пока только в виде слухов, - ответил Байерляйн. – Я не уверен, что имеет смысл знакомить вас с их содержанием, если вы, как главнокомандующий, можете запросить, чтобы вам прислали копию рапорта.  
\- Да, - помолчав, сказал Миттермайер. – Я так и сделаю. Спасибо за совет, Байерляйн. И за информацию. Слухи иногда бывают полезны, но чаще от них одни беды. Лично я предпочитаю правду. Пошлите запрос Меклингеру от моего имени. Немедленно. И принесите мне этот рапорт, как только его пришлют.  
\- Есть! – Байерляйн лихо откозырял в своей обычной манере и быстро вышел из кабинета.  
Миттермайер задумался. Он и так был уверен, что к покушению на кайзера, которое произошло на Урваши, его друг не имел никакого отношения. Почему же Байерляйн прямо не сказал, что он там услышал о результатах расследования Меклингера? «Похоже, пока мне стоит проявить терпение... Проще всего пойти и выспаться наконец. Нормально выспаться, без будильников и не в капсуле. Да, так и сделаю», - решил Миттермайер.- «Все равно я не смогу прочитать рапорт, прежде чем его доставят».

Два дня спустя, когда идея выспаться изжила себя окончательно, Байерляйн наконец принес долгожданный документ, только что доставленный по зашифрованному каналу связи. Миттермайер положил папку с рапортом перед собой на стол и поднял глаза на подчиненного.

 

\- Читали? – спросил он только, пристально глядя на Байерляйна.  
\- Никак нет, - слегка покраснев, ответил тот. – Сразу сунул в дешифратор и отправил на распечатку, а потом сразу принес вам...  
\- Хорошо. После того, как я ознакомлюсь с содержанием этого документа, я хочу получить ваш отчет о циркулирующих во флоте слухах, чтобы узнать, много ли было в них правдивой информации. Я вас еще позову. Можете идти, Байерляйн.

Миттермайер подождал, пока останется в одиночестве, и открыл папку. Меклингер, несмотря на свое пристрастие к изящным искусствам, в официальных документах излагал все предельно кратко и четко. Главнокомандующий поразился количеству выявленных терраистов среди имперской армии. Но, несмотря на то, что арестованных было так много, полученная от них информация умещалась на нескольких страницах. «Начальник базы Винклер приказал спасти кайзера от терраистов!» - говорили на допросах те, кто сам не состоял в этой секте. Однако результаты расследования показывали, что на самом деле терраистом и наркоманом был сам начальник базы и некоторое количество приближенных к нему людей. Миттермайер читал так же быстро, как и ходил в атаку, поэтому скоро добрался до второй части рапорта, где были отражены действия адмирала Грильпарцера, в частности, сокрытие им результатов его собственного расследования от его тогдашнего начальника.  
\- Какая… мразь… - выдохнул сквозь зубы Ураганный Волк. – Нет, это невыносимо!  
Он вскочил и рванулся к выходу, но у самой двери внезапно остановился. В ушах гулко стучала кровь, ярость требовала выхода и Миттермайер со всей силы треснул кулаком в стену рядом с дверью. Боль в разбитых костяшках правой руки вернула его к реальности. «Я могу сломать все стены на своем флагмане, но это уже ничего не изменит», - подумал он, глядя на вмятину, оставленную в обшивке, - «Но какая мразь!...» Миттермайер понял, почему Байерляйн не осмелился рассказать ему все это сам. «Ему противно было об этом говорить. А Меклингер с этим подонком еще и разговаривал!»  
Флот-адмирал вспомнил, что не дочитал рапорт. Он вернулся к столу и рухнул в кресло. В конце документа сообщалось о действиях, предпринятых Меклингером по реорганизации гарнизона базы, а также о казни немногих выживших на допросах терраистов.  
Пункт, посвященный Грильпарцеру, Миттермайер проглядел, не вникая в смысл слов. «Сто тысяч казней недостаточно для этого ублюдка! А он умрет всего один раз...» После вспышки ярости Волк чувствовал себя опустошенным и вымотанным. «Я говорил, что предпочитаю правду, верно? Я получил, что хотел. Но...» Внезапно Миттермайер вспомнил, что он еще хотел узнать. И понял, кого он может об этом спросить. Приняв решение, Ураганный Волк действовал быстро. Он протянул руку к комму и вызвал своего адъютанта. Тот явился через несколько минут.  
\- Ты не знаешь, Хайнрих сейчас занят? Ну, с ребенком? - спросил Миттермайер.  
\- Насколько мне известно, он недавно пошел укладывать ребенка спать.  
\- Позови его ко мне, как закончит. Мне нужно с ним поговорить, ты в это время присмотришь за малышом. А пока принеси мне... – флот-адмирал запнулся. – Кофе. С коньяком.  
\- Есть! – безо всякого энтузиазма в голосе ответил адъютант, откозырял и выбежал из кабинета, бросив недоуменный косой взгляд на вмятину в стене. «Лучше бы, конечно, коньяк без кофе», - подумал Миттермайер. – «Но главнокомандующий не имеет права напиваться в стельку в боевом походе, даже если ему очень хочется. И если у него есть для этого повод». Ему не хотелось прикасаться к рапорту, но он все-таки взял его и убрал в верхний ящик стола. Разговор с Байерляйном о слухах подождет, сегодня он не намерен обсуждать эту тему с кем бы то ни было.

Дождавшись кофе, Миттермайер снова включил симулятор и прокрутил конец записи боевых действий. Из-за большого расстояния между флотами картинка была недостаточно четкой в интересующем его месте сражения. Он отхлебнул кофе и поморщился - коньяка адъютант явно пожалел. Услышав шум открывающейся двери, Миттермайер поставил чашку на стол. Вошедший Хайнрих остановился перед столом и отдал честь.  
\- По вашему приказанию прибыл, ваше высокопревосходительство!  
\- Хайнрих, у меня есть к тебе несколько вопросов, - негромко начал Миттермайер. – Для начала скажи, как там ребенок?  
\- С ребенком все хорошо, по крайней мере, он хорошо кушает. Только спит очень беспокойно, похоже, у него режутся зубы.  
Миттермайер внимательнее пригляделся к Хайнриху. Мальчик выглядел измотанным, его лицо осунулось и побледнело. «Наверно он очень устает с этим младенцем. Сам ведь еще недавно таким был. Надо кого-нибудь отрядить ему в помощь, хотя где найти во флоте человека, который умеет обращаться с такими маленькими детьми? На госпитальных судах разве что, но там сейчас все заняты... Ладно, кого-нибудь назначу, просто на смену, вдвоем разберутся как-нибудь».  
\- Это хорошо, - сказал наконец флот-адмирал. – Кстати, возьми стул и садись, ты наверно устал?  
\- Спасибо, ваше высокопревосходительство, - отозвался Хайнрих и осторожно присел на стул, стоящий у стены. Миттермайер перевел взгляд на замершие в сфере симулятора треугольники флотов. Пора было переходить к следующему вопросу.  
\- Хайнрих, я сейчас изучал схему боя, и кое-что я не понимаю. Я видел «Тристан» на Хайнессене. Он был сильно поврежден, но насколько я могу судить, такие пробоины лазеры не оставляют. Ты там был с самого начала, расскажи мне, как все произошло.  
Мальчик побледнел еще больше и судорожно сглотнул. Помолчав несколько секунд, он начал, запинаясь на каждой фразе: - Все было в порядке, даже после того как флот-адмирал Ройенталь скомандовал отступление... Но потом, когда один... из наших командующих повернул и стал стрелять по своим... Они выпустили ракеты с близкого расстояния. От одного залпа «Тристан» уклонился, а вот от второго... Корабль так тряхнуло, что почти все попадали с ног, кое-где загорелось... А потом какой-то обломок пробил обшивку и попал прямо во флот-адмирала! - голос Хайнриха прервался, он вцепился руками в сиденье стула и с трудом продолжил:  
\- Все начали тушить пожар и позвали врачей...  
«Значит это тоже работа того подонка... Но как же такое могло случиться?» Мысли каленым железом жгли мозг Миттермайера, разум лихорадочно искал, на что бы переключиться.. «Как мы не разглядели в этом Грильпарцере такую мерзость... Я с ним был почти не знаком, все, что я о нем знал, что о нем знали все, это то, что он неплохой военный и еще, кажется, занимается наукой... Прошлого изменить нельзя, но неужели подобное нельзя предотвратить в будущем? Если мы перестанем доверять друг другу, вся Империя рассыплется как карточный домик... Но какой все-таки идиот. Неужели он действительно думал, что таким образом может чего-то добиться? Разве он не знал, что кайзер не прощает предателей, даже когда они предают его врагов?..» Миттермайер усилием воли прервал несвоевременные размышления и осознал, что все это время Хайнрих ему что-то говорил. Он посмотрел на мальчика. Тот, сжавшись на стуле, с трудом сдерживая всхлипывания, продолжал рассказывать, будучи не в силах остановиться:  
\- Он никого к себе не вызывал. Велел всем выйти и не звал. Я сидел под дверью, чтобы не пропустить, вдруг ему все-таки что-нибудь понадобится. А потом пришла та женщина, которая принесла ребенка. Никто ее не остановил, она вошла, как будто имела на это право... Потом вышла и отдала малыша мне, сказав, что я должен отдать его вам, взяла и отдала, и ушла. У нее было такое лицо... А я не знал, что мне делать, я не знал, можно ли ей верить. И пошел спросить, с ребенком мне было не страшно, я пошел и спросил. Флот-адмирал больше не просил меня выйти. Сказал, чтоб я позаботился о ребенке. Потом он велел мне достать виски и стаканы, я налил, я думал, он мне скажет, чтобы я ушел, но нет, он не сказал мне ничего, он смотрел на ребенка и молчал. Потом он говорил про вас, а потом...  
Голос Хайнриха наконец прервался, он весь дрожал от сдерживаемых рыданий, но держался, опустив лицо, изо всех сил зажмурил глаза, стараясь не заплакать по-настоящему. «Великий Один, что же я наделал!» - с раскаянием подумал Миттермайер. – «Я заставил его пережить все это заново. Что же я... » Флот-адмирал рывком встал из кресла и быстро подошел к мальчику, стараясь не думать о том, что услышал, не сейчас, он подумает об этом позже, когда останется один. Миттермайер положил Хайнриху реки на плечи и легонько встряхнул. Потом опустился на одно колено, пытаясь заглянуть тому в лицо.  
\- Хайнрих! – тот открыл полные слез глаза. – Хайнрих, послушай. Ты меня слышишь? – мальчик кивнул. - Прости меня. Я обещаю, насколько это в моих силах, я сделаю все, чтобы ты больше не терял никого из близких людей следующие лет тридцать, хоть я понимаю, что этого мало. Ты понял? Я обещаю.

Хайнрих снова кивнул, слегка просветлев лицом, и хотел было что-то ответить, как тут в дверь вежливо, но настойчиво постучали.  
\- Ваше высокопревосходительство, Хайнрих все еще у вас? - услышал он взволнованный голос адъютанта. Миттермайер поднялся во весь рост, вставая между мальчиком и дверью, после чего скомандовал:  
\- Войдите.  
\- Ваше высокопревосходительство, прощу прощения, что отвлекаю, но мне срочно нужен Хайнрих. Ребенок проснулся и орет не переставая. Что я с ним ни делал, он продолжает плакать!  
\- Но я же оставил вам инструкцию, - удивленно сказал мальчик, выглядывая из-за адмиральского плаща. - Нужно проверить...  
\- Простите, но я не могу воспринимать инструкции в такой обстановке, - слегка обиженным тоном ответил адъютант.  
\- Ребенок внезапно закричал и проснулся... Я пытался действовать, основываясь...  
\- Так, - сказал флот-адмирал Миттермайер, увидевший возможность переключиться с прошлого на настоящее. - Хайнрих, пойдите и разберитесь, что там с ребенком. Заодно ознакомьте господина адъютанта с инструкцией. Она ему еще пригодится, с этого момента и до прибытия на Феззан он будет вам помогать. – Адъютант мужественно кивнул. - Кстати, а что за инструкция такая?  
\- Она была в чемодане с детскими вещами, - ответил Хайнрих, явно желая вернуться в свою зону ответственности. – Который оставили вместе с ребенком. Там много полезной информации. Ваше высокопревосходительство, разрешите идти?   
\- Идите, - ответил Миттермайер. – Да, если там какая-то серьезная проблема, вызовите врача.

Адъютант и мальчик отдали честь и вместе торопливо вышли за дверь. «Да это, скорее всего, зуб, я же предупреждал! Страница восемь...» - «Но он так кричал, не может же быть, чтоб простой зуб...» - голоса затихли вдали. Флот-адмирал облегченно вздохнул. Конечно, младенцу не место на военном корабле, где решительно никто не знает, что с ним делать, кроме Хайнриха с его инструкцией. Надо как-то долететь до Феззана, там будет проще... Вернувшись к столу, где в прозрачной сфере все еще висели замершие треугольники флотов, Миттермайер уселся в кресло и выключил симулятор. Кофе остыл, но посылать за новым не хотелось. Нужно было обдумать все то, что он узнал за сегодня, но полученная информация не желала укладываться в логическую схему. «Слишком много случайностей, слишком много неясностей. Невозможно поверить, что все это результат продуманного заговора». Волк потряс головой. «Я даже не знаю, что на самом деле хуже – заговор или цепочка нелепых и трагических совпадений. Заговор можно раскрыть, можно наказать заговорщиков, но что делать с безжалостным и безликим случаем... Ладно. Завтра я вызову Байерляйна и разберусь со слухами. Нельзя, чтобы такое повторилось. Нужно сделать так, чтоб никто даже помыслить не смел о предательстве. Война еще не кончилась... И теперь сражаться станет еще сложнее. Потому что... лучшие умирают первыми».

Внезапно раздался писк комма. Миттермайер нажал кнопку приема. Звонил Дройзен, доложить о том, что пришли отчеты с госпитальных судов, не желает ли его превосходительство с ними ознакомиться.   
\- Да, - ответил Миттермайер. – И Дройзен, я сейчас приду на мостик, пусть отчеты доставят туда.   
Вернуться обратно в настоящее, заняться текущими делами. Ненадолго оставить прошлое в прошлом. До Феззана еще пять дней пути, а там... Там будущее.


End file.
